Ski boots normally include a lower foot receiving portion and an upper leg receiving portion. Often the upper is pivotally or otherwise attached to the lower with provision for restricted movement since the performance requirements of ski boots dictate such semi-rigidity. With this arrangement, movement of the lower leg transmits pressure through the boot to the ski.
The forward lead angle of the boot, i.e., the angle between the upper and lower, determines the angle of the lower leg relative to the foot. To provide optimum equipment for the skier in varying ski conditions, different forward lean angles are desirable for ski boots, the angle depending upon the skill of the skier and the snow on the slope. For example, an upright angle is comfortable when standing or walking, or when skiing powder snow, but a greater forward angle is necessary for skiing steep terrain or when racing. Moreover, personal preferences dictate forward lean angles. Thus, it is desirable for the angle of the boot upper to be readily adjustable relative to the boot lower.
Some prior ski boots have been designed to permit forward lean angle adjustment. In other words, the angle of the ski boot upper could be adjusted relative to the ski boot lower to suit skier desires in various snow conditions. Several methods have been used to adjust ski boot forward lean. The ski boot itself can be constructed or later modified to provide the desired forward lean angle for the particular individual using the boot, and the boot permanently fixed at that angle using rivets or other means to lock the upper in a position relative to the lower. In this circumstance, the forward lean angle is no longer adjustable.
Another method provides a wedge or similar device for insertion between the boot upper and lower to vary the forward lean of the upper. In addition to the difficulty involved in changing wedges on the mountain, this method also has the disadvantage of requiring that the skier carry wedges if a forward lean angle is to be modified during the skiing day.
Still another forward lean adjustment known in the prior art requires special tools which must be available if the forward lean angle is to be adjusted.
Finally, certain forward lean adjustment devices provide only gross changes of relatively large magnitude, thereby precluding a finely turned forward lean setting between those provided by the adjusting device.
Provisions for forward lean adjustment are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,914. The mechanism has been found satisfactory in certain instances but fails to provide the advantages of the inventive forward lean adjuster disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,385 shows still another adjustable forward lean mechanism requiring a tool for adjustment and lacking the hereinafter set forth advantages of the inventive device.